1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mobile communication devices, such as cellular phones, for example.
2. Description of the Related Art
A mobile communication device basically includes a transmitter for generating radio waves to provide a telecommunicating function. The radio wave, however, is sometimes undesirable or prohibited in some places such as in a hospital, on an airplane, or on a train, for example.
A typical way to avoid the radio wave transmission in a place where it is prohibited is to turn off the power of the mobile communication device. As an alternative way, “transmitter disabling mode” has been proposed in which the mobile communication device is kept in a power-on state with the transmitter disabled.
For the purpose of informing the surrounding people of the fact that the mobile communication device is used in the transmitter disabling mode, a standardized icon or symbol indicative of the transmitter disabling mode has also been proposed.